predatorsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Миссисипский аллигатор
Общее определение. Миссисипский или американский аллигатор (Alligator mississippiensis) - один из двух современных представителей рода аллигаторов, находящегося в составе семейства аллигаторовых. Самый близкий современный родственник американского аллигатора - китайский аллигатор, достигающий меньших размеров и являющийся единственным представителем этого семейства в Старом Свете. Вероятно, аллигаторы находятся в более дальнем родстве с прогрессивными настоящими крокодилами, чем гавиалы. Аллигаторы обладают широкими мордами, особенно особи, содержащиеся в неволе. Когда челюсти закрыты, края верхней челюсти закрывают нижние зубы, попадающие при этом в специальные ямки. Как и крокодиловый кайман, этот вид имеет костный носовой гребень, хотя и менее заметный. Число зубов от 74 до 80. Дорсально взрослые аллигаторы могут быть оливкового, коричневого, серого, или черного цвета (в зависимости от химического состава воды), в то время как их живот и шея кремового цвета. У некоторых аллигаторов отсутствуют ген ответственный за синтез меланина, что делает их альбиносами. Такие аллигаторы встречаются крайне редко и их почти невозможно встретить в дикой природе. Они могут выжить только в неволе, поскольку они очень уязвимы к солнцу и хищникам. Распространение и среда обитания. Населяют юго-восточную часть Северной Америки вдоль Атлантического побережья Мексиканского залива. Аллигаторов можно встретить в Северной и Южной Каролине, Джорджии, Флориде, Техасе, Миссисипи и Луизиане. Причем, они являются официальными национальными рептилиями сразу трех штатов: Флориды, Луизианы и Миссисипи. Американские аллигаторы менее уязвимы к холоду, чем крокодилы. В отличие от крокодила, который может погибнуть в холодной воде при температуре 7.2 °с, аллигатор может терпеть такую температуру в течение некоторого времени, не проявляя никаких признаков дискомфорта. Эта адаптация считается причиной того, почему американские аллигаторы распространены дальше на север, чем американские крокодилы. Когда вода начинает замерзать, аллигаторы высовывают морды над поверхностью, что позволяет им дышать надо льдом.Lance, Valentine A. (2003). "Alligator physiology and life history: the importance of temperature". Experimental Gerontology.''Guggisberg, C.A.W. (1972). ''Crocodiles: Their Natural History, Folklore, and Conservation. Newton Abbot: David & Charles. Занимают преимущественно пресноводные водоёмы со стоячей водой, хотя иногда могут встречаться в слегка солоноватых зонах, даже не смотря на отсутствия инстинкта избегать питья соленой воды (поскольку они могут этому научиться). Аллигаторы изменяют населяемые ими болота, в таких местах как Эверглейдс, это происходят путем строительства небольших прудов, известных как "alligator holes". Такое поведение может заставить рассматривать американских аллигаторов в качестве ключевого вида, поскольку эти вырытые аллигаторами пруды удерживают воду во время сухого сезона и предоставляют убежище для большого числа водных животных. Размеры. На просторах интернета можно встретить множество разновидностей дезинформации касательно размеров этого вида аллигаторов. На самом деле, американский аллигатор не достигает 5-6 метров в длину и в целом значительно меньше черного каймана, гангского гавиала, нильского, гребнистого, острорылого и оринокских крокодилов. Наиболее крупные самцы вырастают примерно до 4.5-4.6 м в длину, а самки - не более 3 м. Крупнейший аллигатора пойманы в Алабаме была 4,5 м в длину и весил 459 кг."Alabama alligator is largest ever legally killed in state". CBC News. В Арканзасе мужчина убил аллигатора, который был 4.04 м в длину и весил 626 кг."Record gator caught in Southwest Arkansas". FoxNews.com. Крупнейший измеренный аллигатор во Флориде в период с 1977 по 1993 годы, был, по сообщениям, 4.23 м в длину и весил 473 кг, хотя еще один образец (размер рассчитан по сохранившемуся черепу) может быть 4.54 м в длину.Woodward, A. R., White, J. H., & Linda, S. B. (1995). Maximum size of the alligator (Alligator mississippiensis). Journal of Herpetology. Взрослые самцы аллигаторов в среднем вырастают примерно до 3.4 м в длину и весят около 200 кг, в то время как самки - меньше их по размеру, обычно вырастая до 2.6 м в длину при весе в районе 60 кг.Lance, V. A.; Elsey, R. M.; Lang, J. W. (2000). "Sex ratios of American alligators (Crocodylidae): male or female biased?". Согласно одному исследованию, вес аллигаторов при наступлении половой зрелость составляет в среднем 30 кг, а вес взрослого самцов - 160 кг.Ruben, J. A.; Jones, T. D. (2000). "Selective factors associated with the origin of fur and feathers". American Zoologist. Аллигаторы в изолированных озерах или из самых северных частей ареала достигают меньших размеров. В озере Newnans, Флорида, тамошние взрослые самцы весят в среднем 73.2 кг, а взрослые самки - 55,1 кг.Goodwin, Thomas M. (1979). "Seasonal activity ranges and habitat preferences of adult alligators in a north-central Florida lake". Journal of Hepatology. В государственном парке на озере Гриффин, Флорида, взрослые особи обоих полов весили в среднем 57.9 кг.oneyfield, D. C.; Ross, J. P.; Carbonneau, D. A.; Terrell, S. P.; Woodward, A. R.; Schoeb, T. R.; Hinterkopf, J. P. (2008). "Pathology, physiologic parameters, tissue contaminants, and tissue thiamine in morbid and healthy central Florida adult American alligators (Alligator mississippiensis)". Journal of wildlife diseases. Поведение и образ жизни. Социальная структура и размножение. Американские аллигаторы считаются одними из наименее агрессивных представителей отряда крокодилов, даже менее агрессивными, чем австралийские пресноводные крокодилы. Они являются социальными животными и известны разнообразием подаваемых звуковых сигналов. При помощи звуков аллигаторы могут предупредить при входе на их территорию, подать сигнал бедствия, угрожать конкурентам и находить особей противоположного пола. Весенними ночами аллигаторы в большом количестве собираются в группы для ухаживания. Брачный рев самца американского аллигатора считается уникальным среди всех представителей отряда, распускаемые им инфразвуковые волны могут вызвать на поверхностью воды сильные колебания. Это поведение называют "аллигаторовыми танцами".Garrick, L. D.; Lang, J. W. (1977). "Social Displays of the American Alligator". American Zoologist. После спаривания самка строит гнездо из растительности, палочек, листьев и грязи в защищенном от солнца месте неподалеку от воды. После того, как она отложила от 20 до 50 белых яиц, размером с гусиные, она прикрывает их растительностью, которая помогает держать яйца в тепле. Вылупившихся детенышей самка относит к воде, и защищает их в течении некоторого промежутка времени. Питание. В отличии от настоящих крокодилов, аллигаторы очень редко нападают на крупных животных. Рацион американских аллигаторов состоит из рыб, птиц, черепах, змей, амфибий и млекопитающих. Исследования содержимого желудка показывают, что среди млекопитающих, ондатры и еноты являются самой распространенной добычей. В Луизиане, где распространены нутрии, они являются, пожалуй, наиболее регулярной добычей для взрослых аллигаторов, хотя только крупные взрослые особи употребляют в пищу этих животных.Valentine Jr, J. M.; Walther, J. R.; McCartney, K. M.; Ivy, L. M. (1972). "Alligator diets on the Sabine National Wildlife Refuge, Louisiana". Рацион взрослых аллигаторов из озер в центральной Флориде состоит в основном из рыбы. В озере Гриффин рыба составляет 54% рациона, и чаще всего аллигаторы поедают сомов. В то время как в озере Апопка рыба составляет 90% рациона аллигаторов, а в озере Вудрафф рыба составляет 84% рациона.Rice, A. N. (2004). Diet and condition of American alligators (Alligator mississippiensis) in three central Florida lakes (Doctoral dissertation, University of Florida). В Восточном Техасе диета аллигаторов разнообразна и взрослые особи поедают млекопитающих, рептилий, амфибий и беспозвоночных (например, улиток), хотя и в меньшей степени - рыбу.Saalfeld, D. T.; Conway, W. C.; Calkins, G. E. (2011). "Food Habits of American Alligators (Alligator mississippiensis) in East Texas". В Луизиане ракообразные являются важной части диеты у аллигаторов в Юго-Восточной части, но практически отсутствуют в диете аллигаторов на Юго-Западе, которые часто поедают рептилий и рыбу, а взрослые самцы употребляют большое количество млекопитающих.Gabrey, S. W. (2010). "Demographic and geographic variation in food habits of American alligators (Alligator mississippiensis) in Louisiana". Другие животные также иногда могут быть съеденным аллигаторами - большие олени, дикие кабаны и домашние животные: собаки, кошки и телята, но они не являются обычной частью их рациона. Не смотря на то, что аллигаторы указаны как хищники ламантинов, существует очень мало доказательств такого хищничества, даже по отношению к телятам. Обычно ламантины чувствуют себя спокойно рядом с аллигаторами.Whitaker, John O. (1996). The Audubon Society Field Guide to North American Mammals. New York, pg. 808. Взрослые аллигаторы порой тратят значительное время на охоту на суше, отходя до 50 м от воды и устраивая засады для наземных животных. Как правило, охота происходит во время теплых ночей. Зубы аллигатора предназначены для захвата и разгрызания некоторых хорошо защищенных мелких животных, и не могут разорвать или хотя бы глубоко проникнуть в плоть крупной жертвы, в отличии от зубов большинства других хищников (например, кошачьих или крокодилов). Зато взрослый аллигатор способен без особых усилий раздробить кость млекопитающего средних размеров (например, оленя или собаки), панцирь черепахи или раковину моллюска. Использование инструментов. Было задокументированно использование аллигаторами палок для ловли птиц. Наваливая себе на голову палки и ветки, американские аллигаторы замают птиц, находящихся в поисках подходящего материала для постройки гнезд. Эта стратегия, которая также используется болотными крокодилами, особенно эффективна во время гнездования, когда птицы особо нуждаются в подходящих материалах. Взаимодействие с другими хищниками. Аллигаторы, как правило, не агрессивны, и атакуют других хищников только при отсутствии типичной для них добычи или в целях самообороны. На данный момент, в местах своего обитания американские аллигаторы являются главенствующими хищниками. Лишь ягуары, в плейстоцене встречавшиеся на достаточно большой части северной Америки, вероятно, раньше могли охотиться на молодых или даже на взрослых аллигаторов. Но сейчас ареал этих крупных хищников сильно сократился, и существует очень мало существенных угроз для взрослых аллигаторов.jaguar | GeorgiaBeforePeople.markgelbart.wordpress.com. Наблюдались случаи убийств аллигаторами рыжих рысей, но такие нападения, очевидно, редки и практически не оказывают никакого эффекта на популяцию этих кошек. Акты хищничества аллигаторов по отношению к пумам еще более редки, но были задокументированы и аллигаторы считаются единственными хищниками для взрослых флоридских пантер. Такие случаи обычно связаны с попыткой пумы пересечь водную преграду или утолить жажду около населенного крупными аллигаторами водоема.Sivlerstein, Alvin (1997). The Florida Panther. Brooksville, Connecticut: Millbrook Press. Однако, аллигаторы также входят в рацион пум, являясь третьей по значимости добычей после оленей и енотов, хотя жертвой пум и становятся только некрупные особи длинной до 2.7 м (обычно - не более 1.5 м).Maehr, D. S.; Belden, R. C.; Land, E. D.; Wilkins, L. (1990). "Food habits of panthers in southwest Florida". Хотя обычно эти животные избегают друг-друга,William T. Hornaday, "The Minds and Manners of Wild Animals". об удачных нападениях аллигаторов на черных медведей также было сообщено. Однако, неизвестно, какого возраста были убитые аллигаторами медведи, так как взрослый самец черного медведя являются достаточно мощными животными, чтобы успешно отбить нападение даже крупного аллигатора - в одном засвидетельствованом бою, 3.6 м аллигатор едва не был убит напавшем на него черным медведем.Historical alligator account. herper.com. Известно,что самки аллигаторов зачастую отгоняют черных медведей от своих гнезд, хотя в некоторых случаях и сами становятся их добычей. Острорылые крокодилы, пересекающийся с американскими аллигаторами на Юге Флориды, намного сильнее их и доминирует над аллигаторами при встрече, даже будучи относительно мирным видом крокодилов. Хотя обычно, эти два вида редко конфликтуют друг с другом, поскольку аллигаторы более устойчивы к холоду и распространены в более северных зонах, а крокодилы намного чаще охотятся на крупных животных. Однако, в одном исключительном случае, крупный самец острорылого крокодила, содержащийся в неволе, сбежал из своего вольера и каким-то неведомым образом был убит диким самцом американского аллигатора.Wood, Gerald (1983). The Guinness Book of Animal Facts and Feats. Но, если посмотреть на аналогичные примеры с другими животными, то расправы диких животных над, казалось бы, более крупными и сильными соперниками содержащимися в неволе, не являются чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. И это исключение ни в коем случае не противоречит правилу. В 2000-х годах, когда инвазивные темные тигровые питоны заняли Эверглейдс, крупные аллигаторы включили их в свой рацион питания. Хотя питоны изредка также охотятся на аллигаторов длинной до 1,85 м.Dorcas, M. E.; Willson, J. D.; Reed, R. N.; Snow, R. W.; Rochford, M. R.; Miller, M. A.; Hart, K. M. (2012). "Severe mammal declines coincide with proliferation of invasive Burmese pythons in Everglades National Park". Взаимодействие с человеком. Нападения на людей. Аллигаторы способны убивать людей, но, как правило, не воспринимают их как потенциальную добычу. Зачастую причиной нападения аллигатора на человека становится ошибочная идентификация жертвы. Сам по себе укус аллигатора не очень опасен, поскольку его маленькие и тупые зубы не приспособлены для захвата крупной добычи, но, так как аллигаторы, подобно крокодилам, при нападении на крупную жертву используют "смертельное вращение", всегда есть риск получения серьезных травм или утопления. Кроме того, даже при интенсивном лечении, укус аллигатора еще может привести к смертельной инфекции.Harding, Brett E.; Wolf, Barbara C. (2006). "Alligator Attacks in Southwest Florida". Journal of Forensic Sciences. Начиная с 1948 года было зафиксировано 275 случаев нападения аллигаторов на людей во Флориде (около пяти инцидентов в год), из которых по меньшей мере 17 закончились смертью. Только девять случаев со смертельным исходом произошли в Соединенных Штатах в период с 1970 под 1990 годы, но аллигаторы убили 12 человек в период между 2001 и 2007. В мае 2006 года, аллигаторы убили трех Флоридцев менее чем за неделю."A String of Deaths by Gators in Florida". nytimes.com. Борьба с аллигаторами. С конца 1880-х годов, борьба с аллигаторами была популярным источником развлечения. Созданная еще племенами Семинолов до прибытия европейцев, эта туристическая традиция продолжает сохраняться, несмотря на критику со стороны борцов за права животных. Методика захвата аллигатора относительно проста - они не так агрессивны, как крокодилы, и, в отличии от них, не бросаются на раздражитель. Находясь у аллигатора на спине, или захватив его пасть голыми руками (мышцы, отвечающие раскрытие пасти у них очень слабы), можно чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности, главное - не спровоцировать аллигатора на активную защиту. Разведение на фермах. Сегодня разведение аллигаторов на фермах - это большая, растущая отрасль в Джорджии, Флориде, Техасе и Луизиане. Эти штаты каждый год в сумме производят около 45 тысяч шкур аллигаторов. Торговля шкурами приносит хороший доход и с одной 2 метровой особи можно получить до 300$. Спрос на мясо аллигаторов также растет, и около 140 тонн мяса производится ежегодно Согласно департаменту сельского хозяйства Флориды, мясо аллигатора содержит примерно 200 калорий (840 кДж) на 85-г, из которых 27 калорий (130 кДж) приходятся на жир.